User blog:Johndoe-m9/What if the GPD had Superpowers?
Background: Sometime during the battle of Ad Astra and later the mastermind behind it all, some members of the team are revealed to have superpowers from technology of mental connection, freak accidents, or are simply born with them. Later, all of the team is revealed to have or gained superpowers after their various encounters with the killers and antagonists they’ve confronted before. Although Grace, Alex, and Jasper aren’t members of the Grimsborough PD, they collaborated with the team as official members due to them being allies or previous members of the police before. With their willingness to defeat ROZETTA, who had plans bigger than Daniels’, the Conspiracy Crusaders (コンスピラシークルセイダーズ) were formed, all thirteen with a purpose of helping and saving the entirety of New York with the superpowers they were given along with truly ending the 53 year long conspiracy that has plagued the rest of Grimsborough. After ROZETTA's defeat, old and new allies of the GPD who are initially powerless and follow their own rules to begin with start to join the team, sharing the same hearts and goal the team had while facing new villains along the way. Gloria Hayes; Age: 41, Height: 5’4, Weight: 200lb, Blood: AB+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Chicago Police Department Detective -Appearance: Gloria’s choice of clothing remains the same, other than that she wields two black and silver metallic extendable diamond-shaped shields on her wrists and wears black boots that extend to near her kneecaps and a flexible neck brace that extends to her back of the same color. Upon using the Speed Gear, the shields transform into a slick, black and silver armor that Gloria wears. After ROZETTA’s defeat, Gloria’s blouse and skirt can transform into a Vibranium black and purple bodysuit when in combat, allowing her to use her shields more efficiently. When attacking with her shields at a fast rate, Gloria shouts, “HORA HORA HORA!” -Powers and Abilities: With her shields, Gloria is able to block attacks and redirect them as purple blasts of energy, gaining more power if sustaining more damage (the shield slowly restore themselves overtime). The shields are also strong, enhancing Gloria’s punches into becoming nearly automatic pistons that can flip over and blow up an entire oil tank along with setting a factory ablaze. Gloria also can jump further and run faster with her boots and her neck brace that extends to her back protects her from any attacks that may fracture her neck or spine or wound her back. With the Speed Gear, Gloria’s weapons extend into a armor that can make Gloria move faster, use redirected energy as purple blades, and protect herself from incoming attacks. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A) Catherine “The @rtist” King-Turner; Age: 28, Height: 5’4 (5’10 with hair bun), Weight: 120lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Student, Hacker -Appearance: Cathy wears a neon pink hooded jacket with black lines and a white digital “mask” with a black slash over her eye and a star. Her silver belt is now patterned with several keyboard symbols. She also wears a gray armored forearm glove on her left hand and a pink backpack that holds items of Cathy’s interest. The holographic projections she creates are always pink, but can change into a few colors if she wants. Thanks to her powers, Cathy can change her hair, eyes, skin, and blood into any color or style if she likes. Whenever she powers up or has strong emotions, Cathy’s eyes and hair can turn into a glowing pink, which can last depending on her physical condition and psyche. When attacking in a rapid pace, Cathy constantly shouts, “ORA ORA ORA!” After being enhanced by neohuman blood, Cathy lets her hair loose and has it and her eyes glow a bright pink along with her skin. Her holographic projections can also change into a variety of colors. This also applies to her Stand, Utopia, when she uses it. “''I am what you call a Stand, existent as a separate but loyal entity to your fighting spirit.” - Utopia -Utopia’s Appearance: At first, Utopia ( 'ウトピア') appears in the form of a 23-year-old Cathy King, who wears the same clothes as Cathy in 2013, but fully neon pink. After Cathy is revealed to be a Stand User, Utopia’s design completely changes. Her hair is slightly longer, and she now dons a pink sleek, skintight armor with white and black keyboard symbols floating over the chest area along with a pink helmet with a transparent visor, only exposing the back of her hair. Cathy can also channel Utopia into her body, making it look like she’s wearing a holographic armor. Personality: Utopia shares the same personality traits as Cathy, but has the wisdom, morality, carefulness to drop all of her negative traits. Her maturity depends on what age she can convert to while her intelligence stays the same. Like Jones’ King Platinum, Utopia shouts, “ORA ORA ORA..!!!” in a continuous and angry matter. However, the battle cry may devolve to, “ORA ORA ORA ORARARARARARARARARA!!!”, referencing Cathy’s quick and short-tempered behavior when she’s in college. -Powers and Abilities: Due to her neural connection with virtual reality, Cathy has a doubled IQ of 300 and can make holographic projections of what she thinks of into real life, such as making a Light Cycle to catch up with fast enemies, making enhancements to her generated machine pistols, forming a large hammer to bludgeon and topple enemies, creating traps to distract or incapacitate her enemies, and disguising herself into a certain object she sees. However, these projections can be easily destroyed if incomplete and are limited on being pink even if they are way more bigger and complicated. Using big or multiple holograms can create a minor stroke on Cathy’s brain or burn out her stamina, making her unable to use her powers for a moment of time. There may be a chance of Cathy’s intelligence to temporarily drop into 0, putting her in a standing-still coma while she sees SMPTE color bars similar to a TV set and drools stupidly. She can also scan the area, looking back the previous actions of someone and pre-constructing events what she or someone might do. With the Intelligence Gear, Cathy’s IQ doubles to 600 and she can now control the landscape as if it is her own VR or video game, even stopping time for 10 seconds, which can be slowed if Cathy stands still or talks to plan her attacks, and restarting or fast-forwarding events by 5 seconds to alter them in some way. She also can create a pink holographic clone of herself, which is fully sentient and physically and mentally 5 years younger than her. Being related to David Jones, Cathy can share King Platinum with him, adding more power and speed and gaining the ability to stop time. After injecting herself with neohuman blood, Cathy can instantly regenerate from any inflicted wounds and can manipulate her body into transforming it into a flexible material, allowing her to counter and avoid ROZETTA’s gravitational attacks while continuously attacking her. Cathy can also glitch through time just like ROZETTA and be barely immune to her time stop. These powers later decreased after ROZETTA’s death and Cristina’s birth. However, sharing King Platinum was actually the birth of Utopia, who allows Cathy to have access to more of her potential such as creating big and multiple holograms without problem. Utopia increases Cathy’s punching speed too, with the maximum speed being similar to a speeding meteorite, and manipulates parts of her body into separating without any injuries to the tissues and vitals (indicated by the pink portals), squeezing through tight spaces, moving around and blocking attacks in a flexible matter, and partially phasing through surfaces like a hologram. Utopia can also manipulate time as if it were a video game and perfectly mimics attacks and special abilities from fictional media, but it requires full knowledge and concentration of the attack to use it. While not as powerful as other powerful Stands, Utopia is the most versatile Stand of the team due to her and Cathy’s holographic powers. -Utopia’s Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: ∞) (Depending on Cathy’s knowledge (besides Potential)) Gabriel “Mario” Herrera; Age: 36, Height: 5’9, Weight: 160lb, Blood: AB- -(Former) Occupation(s): Psychotherapist, Higher Truth Member -Appearance: Gabriel wears slim green and yellow armor over his sweater with purple armrests on his arms, bark brown gloves, and grey leg armor over his plain pants. He holsters a short barrel revolving shotgun on his leg and a bow and a bag full of arrows on his back. Gabriel also wears a black visor along with a face mask of the same color and a green hood. When attacking with his fists or feet, Gabriel shouts, “MUDA MUDA MUDA!” (which means “change” in Spanish, unlike ROZETTA’s “'無駄 無駄 無駄!”) -Powers and Abilities: Although Gabriel apparently has no powers (which are proven to be false), he has two weapons: a revolving shotgun that redirects and manipulates the pellets at enemies if they miss and a bow that shoots six types of arrows, electric, poison, sharp, blunt, freeze, and flame. He also uses a multi-purpose knife that can go through wood and stone. Gabriel’s clothing can transform into the color of the surface he is touching, making himself almost invisible. He can also jump and run further and faster than the average human. From seemingly unlocking the hidden parts of his mind, Gabriel has psychic powers which can fix a person’s mental state and give mental life to other objects. He later develops the ability by giving life to objects, turning them into animals, insects, plants, fungi, bacteria, and other things. Harming the created life form will result in the damage being reflected, incapacitating or crippling the attacker. Gabriel can also heal wounds of others, albeit painfully, and deliver a life shot to his opponents, bringing their consciousness out of their body and accelerating it into see things in slow motion, but with their body unable to follow what the consciousness is doing. This can give Gabriel a chance in battle as attacking people affected by his powers might suffer from shock. With the Emotion Gear, Gabriel can make himself calm to focus his aim, slowing his time perspective and generate a second consciousness to a person he attacks. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: C, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: A) Martine Meunier; Age: 29, Height: 5’5, Weight: 125lb, Blood: B+ (Partially X+) -(Former) Occupation(s): Model, Marine Biology Student, “Xerda’s Descendant” -Appearance: Martine keeps her usual wear along with her brown coat outside the precinct. She holds a silver and gold Xerdan sword along several throwing knives and a extendable spear hidden inside her coat. Her moth tattoo and veins now glow white. Martine also has rope blades on her wrists, a retractable club on her hip, and black gloves with claws along with two rapiers behind her back. When attacking with her sword, she shouts, “AURE AURE AURE... AU REVOIR!” -Powers and Abilities: Thanks to the advanced Xerdan technology, Martine can use various weapons and gadgets that fits her type. Her Xerdan sword is very powerful and it can slice through stone and metal effortlessly, her spear can be used as a pole and the knives can used to kill enemies far away. Martine’s rope blades can be used to reach places and to drag enemies, her club acts as a powerful bat, her claws can scratch through anything and make Martine climb, and her rapiers are for fast attacks. Martine also has Xerdan regeneration from bits of her Xerdan blood that can last for over 10 to 20 minutes or so (though her blood is still efficient enough to create a healing serum), compared to the mere seconds Xerdan have to heal, and other miscellaneous gadgets which she uses for difficult situations she’s in. With the Agility Gear, Martine can use her weaponry effectively and do quick and agile movements that she can create afterimages. She can also create Xerden symbols with her sword that creates the “finishing effect” on enemies. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: A, Range: E, Durability: C, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: C) Rupert Gilligan Winchester; Age: 61, Height: 6’1, Weight: 159lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupations(s): Oxford University Student, Lab Assistant, Lab Chief DreamLife Meteor Expert (in disguise), Spy, Vigilante -Appearance: Rupert has drastically changed since his death and ressurection, not wearing his funeral clothes anymore and instead a olive green shirt under a leather black jacket and black pants with a brown belt and black shoes that he stole from a biker. His hair is now disheveled and he wears a pair of sunglasses along with a spiked choker from the same biker he stole. He also has some bullets in the pockets of his jacket and has a lever action rifle on his back along with a Tommy Gun. After ROZETTA’s defeat, Rupert reverts to his original appearance during his tenure with the police, but now has a black “T” on the back of his lab coat and his sunglasses can switch its lens into black ones. -Powers and Abilities: After being ressurected from the dead, Rupert has no superpowers other than that he is immune to all types of poison, has peak human abilities (despite being fairly weak in destructive power), and can plan things in a short amount of time. From his time on the streets, Rupert uses the surrounding environment and his enemies’ movement and behavior to perform underhanded tactics that he will reveal to both his enemies and allies (if he is with them) when the former is defeated. He uses a lever action rifle to shoot his enemies far from him along with a Tommy Gun for assault and to cover fire. He also has two iron balls that can connect to a garrote wire he can use to strangle and bludgeon with as sneak attacks. Rupert also has an extendable knife and grenades holstered on his pants and uses them for surprise attacks. He later obtains combustible fireproof gloves and a large bubble wand that can shoot bubbles for more damage and extra range. With the Speed Gear, Rupert can go into bullet time and can freely attack enemies and become aware of their attacks. When the superhuman serum is splashed onto Rupert, he gains the ability to harden his bones, increasing his durability but with the cost of his speed. He can also conduct electricity and harmful things like poison and explosions, storing them into his body and later releasing them, which requires making physical contact or launching a projectile to his victim. -Stats: (Destructive Power: D, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: D/A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: E) Ritz Estevez; Age: 32, Height: 5’5 (5’10-15’0 in armor), Weight: 155lb (350lb-over 5 tons in armor), Blood: B+ -(Former) Occupation(s): United States Army Soldier, Cattle Groomer, Engineer, Inventor, Clone -Appearance: Ritz wears her usual wear whenever she’s outside and now has a communicator on her ear to talk to TGI, an AI that handles her house and armor. She also has approximately 50 armors she can use depending on what situation she’s in. After her original and genetic clone, Rita, was revealed to be alive, Ritz removes the tattoos and heals the scars on her arms, shoulders, and neck and occasionally wears a name tag on her vest with her name, “Ritz E.”, written on it to differentiate herself from the Stand User, despite the obvious differences between them. -Powers and Abilities: Ritz has control over 50 different armors, making her able to switch between any armor she wants. With the armor, she can use different types of powers such as fire, growth, flight, ice, chemical, electricity, mach flight, etc. Ritz can call for her armor using her phone with an app that helps her select the armor or simply calling TGI for help on her comm. With the Power Gear, the armor she’s wearing is enhanced and all of her armors are available to fight. In case she dies, Ritz has a cloning machine which can summon a clone with the same personality and all of her memories including her death, although she doesn’t mind. No matter how Ritz dies, she will always be cloned and sent to the place she died until a sample of herself disappears. However, each death makes Ritz dumber, immature, and occasionally irrational in attacks and as a clone, she is already moronic due to the cloning taking five months, but can be very cunning and slowly regain her intelligence overtime. -Rita’s Armors: Big Man (Can turn bigger and has super strength), Friction (Creates fires with super speed), Aviator (Flies and uses machine guns, bombs, and smoke), Scouter (Makes a map out of the current location and pinpoints everyone in the location), Ride Along (A very durable vehicle that reflects damage when hit), -274DC (Freezes anything it touches, enough to put it below absolute zero), Minutemen (Creates drones with missiles, multiplying every 3 minutes), Chemeous (Shoots out different types of chemicals), Metal Head (Turns into a immobile turret that shreds through anything), High Diver (Intangible to any surface it enters), Ninja’s Artwork (Uses the blades on its armor to whip and slash effortlessly and also camouflages itself), Fight Art (Initiates powerful punches and kicks), Playboy (Blinds people with subliminal messages), Nitro Round (Uses fingers as powerful guns and transforms into a motorcycle), LITESHOW (Activates all pain receptors on victims if music is played), Rubbery Water (Stretches it body into any shape or size), 44 Mirrors (Creates realistic illusions of itself or anything), CODE RED (Launches a mini nuke after the siren beeps), Round and Round (Spins itself and bounces like a ball), Long Story (Temporarily drains life energy of others with speech, gaining some of their memories and actions), Smoke to Dust (Emits a cloud of fog that it can travel quickly in with a sword), XXX (Offers free alcohol of any type and disorients enemies with a punch), Instinct (Enhances all senses and agility and heals any wound in seconds), Acts of Sound (Records, rewinds, replays, muffles and emits any sound, fooling or powerful), The Anti-Way (Removes gravity and electronics at a certain area), Safe Ride (Flies while using its blades and flares), Watch Your Back (Generates a force field while using it as a offensive weapon), Altitude (Flexible and agile; can create wind-like currents if at high altitudes), Zipline (Instantly dashes to a selected surface or area leaving electricity behind), Iron Woman (Shoots out beams of energy and mini-missiles while flying), Carbonized (Blows out a freezing metal that explodes when ignited), Golden Shower (Makes a rain of golden hail that can crack people’s skulls, break stone, and dent metal), Beyond the Brick (Controls a countless number of blocks to create multiple things), Skyscaper (Hovers through walls and glides in the sky), Loop de Loop (Create fast teleporting vortexes by spinning in a circle), I Spy (Creates a photograph of a all around view with every detail described), Stringless (Launches strings that paralyze or mind control one or more person), Saftey Off (Drills and hammers through the ground), #13 (Stops and shorts out projectiles and fires several spikes), Mach 7 (Flies at very high speeds), Endless (Puts a time frame in a endless loop to gain power and damage), Taste the Rainbow (Creates rainbows that causes random effects on enemies), Quantum Shatter (Breaks reality using glass or other reflective surfaces), Bondis (Magnetizes objects and people, attracting them to each other and making a magnetic ball), Protobreaker (A unstoppable mech that smashes everything in its way), Cellular Level (Temporarily ages the cells of people by drilling into them, but old people are immune to it), Excalibur (Armed with both a powerful sword and blaster), Leap Frog (Jumps very high and far, enough to go over a city), Titan’s Enemy (A nanotech suit that can change into weapons, tools, and gadgets of any kind), The Believer (The armor used for the most toughest situations; it has cooldown alien technology that no one can handle or overpower) -Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: E) Amir Devani (अमीर देवानी); Age: 25, Height: 5’8, Weight: 133lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Lab Assistant (promoted) -Appearance: Amir wears a green and yellow skintight shirt with a yellow diamond symbol and a red headband with the Solar gem on it. He also wears a red cape, green and purple skintight pants, and red gloves and yellow sneakers. -Powers and Abilities: With the Solar Gem, the cousin of the Berzelium, Amir has the power to control his own density. He can phase through objects and levitate if his density is low and strengthen his attacks and make himself immobile if his density is high. He can also blast a beam of solar energy from the gem he’s wearing. When bathed in the sun, Amir’s powers increased, thus releasing a more powerful beam of energy and controlling his density simultaneously. Amir is also intelligent but at a normal degree. With the Intelligence Gear, Amir can control the density of other objects and people too, making them float in the air or slam to the ground unable to move. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: C, Range: B, Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: B) Eduardo Ramirez; Age: 47, Height: 5’2, Weight: 135lb, Blood: AB+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Private Detective, Field Officer, Local Superhero (as Spider-Man) -Appearance: Ramirez now wears a red shirt with a white Spider-Man symbol and a red mask of Spider-Man while keeping his trench coat and fedora. He also wears blue pants with red and white sneakers that fit the theme. He has a frying pan hidden inside his trench coat and web shooters on his wrists. He also has a select mode for his web shooters and gadgets and uses his mask to analyze his surroundings and the suit. -Powers and Abilities: Ramirez is fast, agile, and able to shoot webs thanks to the radioactive spider he was bitten by. With his webs, Ramirez can swing through buildings, capture enemies, seal wounds, and create protection for his strong fists. He also has multiple gadgets in his display, electric web, impact web, web bomb, trip mine, Spider-Drones, concussive blast, and suspension matrix. He also has a frying pan as a last resort as it is powerful enough to send enemies flying. With his spidey senses, Ramirez can be aware of and reflexively respond to any type of danger. With the Agility Gear, Ramirez has manipulate over his webs by thought and movements and uses his flexible body to create connected attacks against his enemies. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C) Jasper Everett; Age: 26, Height: 6’0, Weight: 150lb, Blood: A+ -Appearance: Jasper now wears a long scarlet overcoat and a light transparent pink jacket buttoned to the left side over a black cardigan with a red ruby outline on it. He has two brown satchels that he carries over his shoulder. He also wears gray pants and shoes. -(Former) Occupations(s): Michigan State University Student, S.A.R.A. Intern, Astrophysicist, Geologist, Grimsborough University Substitute Teacher -Powers and Abilities: Jasper has high control over both magic and psionic energy. He can use magic to blast out hex bolts to create random and unlucky effects at enemies and use energy to make psionic blasts and shockwaves. He can also teleport and use telekinesis to make himself fly and control any object he sees. Jasper even has telepathy, letting him read the minds of others, instill fear on them, create psychic shields, and have a mental connection with his boyfriend (later husband), Amir. With the Emotion Gear, Jasper can fully manipulate the emotions and mental state of his enemies by making them act like a baby, an old man, an insane person, or a animal. Jasper can also use both his powers to create special abilities, most notably Ruby Burst, which has an unlimited range and are pieces of concentrated energy in the form of rubies powerful enough to tear apart a super-powered being, though it can still be deflected, blocked, dodged, or (rarely) reflected by other powerful people. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D) Alex Turner; Age: 30, Height: 5’7, Weight: 145lb, Blood: O- -(Former) Occupation(s): Stay-at-home Dad, Tech Expert -Appearance: Alex wears a blue visor and a silver, white, and red shirt with a white and red jetpack with wings and jet gray pants with dark green pocket bags and light blue sneakers. He wears two crimson fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows and has two silver pistols holstered on his chest. After ROZETTA’s defeat, Alex has now shaved his facial hair, but it grows inexplicably at various and inappropriate times, making it an occasional running gag whenever Alex tries to shave again. -Powers and Abilities: Alex can fly with his winged jetpack to swoop down at enemies and t catch up with them. He also has two fast-firing pistols and a drone that flies and shoots to assist Alex and friends. He also uses an energy sword in close encounters along with a electric bo staff that used to be Dorothy’s until Alex destroyed and later rebuilt it during Cathy’s fight against the new Ad Astra. Using his former tech skills back in his tenure with the GPD, Alex is intelligent and has good knowledge in electronics. With the Speed Gear, Alex can fly faster along with his drone partner, allowing him to plan nearly-reckless assaults to enemies. He also gains the Power Gear after Grace ditches it, improvising his weapons into better ones. With both the Power Gear and the Speed Gear, Alex now has access to Double Gear. Droney himself acts as not only as a partner and support for Alex and company, but is a useful scout and trickster when it comes to attacking from afar, using a recording camera, realistic but intangible holographic projections, stun tasers, heat bombs (ones that activate all pain receptors on the human body until the victim passes out or dies from the shock), laser turrets, communication screen, etc. to be more further use to the team. Alex claims that he has plans of reaching a total of 183 gadgets for Droney, which means making him six times bigger than before as Droney himself contains 30 gadgets inside, possibly having the chance of becoming a sentient robot that can switch between humanoid and drone form. As a mutant, Alex has auxiliary joints inside his body and frictionless rubbery skin to make it extremely flexible and agile enough to escape handcuffs and to quickly pick a lock without trouble. His joints are also fast enough to move through the effects of time manipulation such as ROZETTA’s time stop. For some reason, possibly for being a mutant, Alex grows facial hair at various rates and doesn’t seem to provide anything useful for Alex or anyone else. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) Dr. Grace Delaney; Age: 38, Height: 5’3, Weight: 138lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): GPD Lab Chief, Bureau Coroner, Physician of the Amundsen-Scott South Pole Station, Cell Researcher, Scientist, Conduit -Appearance: Grace wears a yellow shirt with black sleeves and blue and pink stripes and greenish-brown pants and gray sneakers. Her red hair now has white highlights and she has a gray strap that holds her amp. Her hands are often seen with lightning along with ice crystals on her right hand and pink flames on her left hand. When throwing out a barrage of punches, Grace shouts, “DORARARA!!!” When charged, Grace’s hair is raised upwards and she emits a lightning white and yellow glow around her body. -Powers and Abilities: Due to being struck by a purple lightning, Grace has high control over electricity, electromagnetism, ice, and fire, making her a Conduit. She combines her fighting skills with her powers and has more abilities such as turning into electrical energy to travel through wires, trapping and impaling enemies in ice, lobbing a fire grenade at a certain area, affect a wide array of nearby metals with electromagnetism, initiate a barrage of lightning-infused strikes, etc. However, Grace has to commonly rely on a power source to make her powers last longer, but enemies with high energy levels can be opportunity for her to quick absorb it. Grace is also skilled in parkour, able to catch up to her targets and enhance it with her powers. Grace can also regenerate her wounds and others’ wounds using her cells, which are transmitted through her powers, and restore destroyed or altered objects by using her electricity to put the pieces back or change them back into what it was before. She can transfer some of her powers to her friends and fly in great heights. Additionally, Grace has superhuman durability, which makes of great use if combined with her regeneration. With the Power Gear, Grace becomes a near-invincible being made out of light and electricity that can fight through countless enemies and destroy everything in its path. It is later revealed that the Power Gear is a power limiter for her unstable powers, letting Grace change into a charged electric form in destructive situations without the need for a Power Gear, with a cost of much of her stamina and powers when it ends. In this form, Grace is much faster and stronger than her original form and she can emits countless amounts of electricity, even controlling Grace can also absorb the powers of other Conduits, although they have to be from a natural Conduit in order to have access to it. Grace must also use sources of the powers she now has in order to keep them functioning from time to time. As Grace has recently gotten the absorbed powers, she is limited to a few abilities with them, but can either develop her powers for long time or use Core Relays, which came from an unknown future via a time portal, to gain new abilities. -Conduit Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C) David Jeremiah Jones; Age: 39, Height: 5’8, Weight: 165lb, Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Junior Officer, Restaurant Employee, Boy Scout, Inspector, Stand User -Appearance: Jones ditches his brown jacket and wears a black overcoat with a golden chain and buttons of the same color. He also wears two purple and green belts, white pants and aqua blue shoes. He later wears a purple hat with a green star and a golden palm and his shirt now has a purple star with several black and white katakana that say “ORA”. “''ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!''” - King Platinum -King Platinum’s Appearance: King Platinum (キング・プラチナ') is a Stand created from Chief Samuel King’s soul when he became a manifestation of Jones’ fighting spirit after his near-death experience after Zoe’s death, although it is assumed that Jones first had the Stand when he was born. King Platinum of the manifestation of Jones’ courage, violence, morals, hope, and willingness to stop at nothing standing in his way. When Jones first had this Stand, it was a small purple spark that wanders aimlessly and later turns into a purple featureless humanoid figure. When fully revealed, King Platinum resembles a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Chief King, if not more muscular with a purple and platinum face and body. He has long, flowing black hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between his hair and head. The spaces under his eyes and on his cheeks and chin are a darker color and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. He wears a dark purple cap on its chin, and a metallic gold headband in three pieces, the central green piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. He has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, red circular scarf, gold shoulder pads with a white spiral design, long black gloves with gold studs on the back, white knee and elbow guards, a loincloth of the same color, and black knee-length boots. He can also transform into Samuel King. -King Platinum’s Personality: Jones has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, during which it cries “ORA ORA ORA..!” loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. Initially, King Platinum has no personality to speak of and acts by instinct and self-preservation, even attacking close friends of Jones like Cathy to prevent her from reaching its user and sporting a wide, disconcerting and very malicious grin, but later gains Jones’s stoic visage, with its future smiles only serving to warn the person the smile is aimed at great, imminent pain. After Jones is taken out of the hospital, King Platinum later becomes obedient to its master and occasionally follows his commands, mainly attacking an enemy. Samuel then starts taking control of King Platinum, making him fully sentient and retaining the authoritative but passive traits he used to have when he was alive, but has softened a bit from his involvement with the Crimson Order and always acts on his master’s orders, but he can do things on his own if he wants to. -Powers and Abilities: King Platinum is a very fast and powerful Stand that can deliver a barrage of fast and precise punches that no one can outmatch despite having a fighting range of 2 meters. Although King Platinum commonly attacks to either knock out the antagonist painfully or send them flying, the full extent of its powers are shown when Jones gets pissed and if King Platinum is way close to Jones, which is enough to fatally injure or kill a superpowered being. It is very precise and has eagle-like eyesight, being able to react and catch a bullet quickly and see several passengers inside a plane far from the sky. It also has an interest for self-preservation, nearly saving Jones’ life several times from danger even if the user is unaware of it. Another ability, “King Finger”, extends two fingers to perform surprise attacks and launch projectiles against enemies, but an enhanced ability, “Shooting Star”, extends King Platinum’s fist to reach out to enemies, although the frequency of these abilities decrease as the intensity of battles increases. King Platinum can even extend both his arm and fingers, but doing it can cause Jones to have bad cramps that may lead to internal bleeding and exhaustion due to him concentrating his Stand energy on a certain body part. Jones also has more abilities and techniques like “Platinum Rifle” and “Star Spark” that are powerful, but can drain him of his stamina if he uses them for too long. During his battle with ROZETTA, Jones is barely close into developing some of his archenemy’s abilities such as ROZETTA’s five-second time stop as KP and EH are the same type of Stand (per Jones himself), only able to move two seconds in stopped time. Compared to ROZETTA’s use of knives in the battle, Jones uses his pistol in his developing two seconds of time to keep the knives away from anyone or shoot ROZETTA in his near time stop. After ROZETTA drains Denise’s corpse of her blood, steals Jones’ brother’s heart and implants the Meteor Gear inside of her to power up Eyes of Heaven, King Platinum is now named '''King Platinum: The World' upon gaining the ability to stop time for 5 to 9 seconds, separating and assembling objects with his fists, awareness and prediction of enemy movement, and immunity to some of ROZETTA’s powers. Jones now rivals his archenemy but is still undermined by the ever-increasing power of ROZETTA’s Meteor Gear and later the awakened Eyes of Heaven, which is infinitely faster than the entire team and completely counters King Platinum’s time stop. However, after absorbing hundreds of souls of the Aloki Indians and the victims murdered directly and/or indirectly by The Crimson Order, ROZETTA, DreamLife, Ad Astra, Denise Daniels and other allies collaborating with them, Jones’ Stand is now named King Platinum: End of the World, who possesses ROZETTA’s current ever-increasing time stop limit and the same power as her, being the same type of Stand as Eyes of Heaven that Jones mentioned about. Compared of Eyes of Heaven’s use of light beams as projectiles, King Platinum can also use its fists to launch purple fiery projectiles that can go over 100 meters. Upon the end of the time stop, Japanese words can be heard, Sono Chi No Kioku. These are actually trigger words that dramatically increases King Platinum: End of the World’s speed and power to over multiple times more than light, enough to destroy ROZETTA even if she uses Eyes of Heaven against Jones. Aside from all of the powers King Platinum: End of the World has, it’s ultimate power is to resurrect everyone killed by ROZETTA’s plans with its fists and release the remaining souls to the afterlife that have died long ago or wanting to live free with the exception of Samuel’s soul as it is the manifestation of Jones’ fighting spirit. Using it strips Jones of all of his new powers he gained during his fight with ROZETTA, but he still keeps his Stand and its original abilities. -King Platinum’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) -King Platinum: The World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) -King Platinum: End of the World’s Stats: (Destructive Power: ∞, Speed: ∞, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision A, Developmental Potential: ?) Secret Agent Jeffery Rook; Age: 27, Height: 5’9, Weight: 167lb, Blood: O+ -Appearance: Rook’s appearance is truly unknown due to his common habit of switching clothes depending on his choice. One thing that stands him out are four different colored rods that can convert into weapons. Commonly, Rook wears a steel blue shirt that he wore back five years ago, a black police jacket with a gold name tag and three police badges from his tenure of the previous two LEAs on the left side along with multiple rank badges on the right side, black pants, and gray and red sneakers. -Power and Abilities: Rook has access to four types of weapons: a pistol, shotgun, assault rifle, and sniper rifle. His switch-mode pistol has a semi-auto/SMG/magnum mode, his recoiless shotgun can hold any type of shotgun shell, his heavily modified assault rifle can shoots out drones, switch its direction to shoot at corners, target enemies with tracking laser sights, hold two bayonets, and copy ammunition, and his multi-sight sniper rifle can switch into night vision, x-ray, infrared, etc. He also uses different types of examination of forensics as his offensive and tactical techniques due to his past experience of solving cases before. With the Power Gear, the player’s guns have more power to tear through crystals and metal instantly without the need to waste more bullets and his forsenic powers have increased. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts